There is a need in the market place for an extremely durable heavy duty storage system comprising a container and a liquid impervious storage bag. Furthermore, the container must have knock down features so that it can be dismantled when not in use. However, a typical knock down container does not have sufficient strength, particularly at the releasable connection points of the container for storing overly heavy products.
A container capable of receiving a bulk storage bag must necessarily be reinforced but should be free of strengthening ribs etc. on the interior surface of the container on which the bag might otherwise catch and rip. As a further feature, the container should include means for accessing liquid when the bag is in the container.
At the present time, there does not appear to be anything available on the market place in the way of a bulk storage container with the features listed above.